


A Tight Bond

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Lea heads back to the Castle That Never Was, seeking out the one person who he knows shouldn’t be there - his best friend, Isa.





	A Tight Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkuSai Month!! Here is my first offering for this wonderful yearly event! I’ll be doing Slow Burn, like always. ^_^ Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompts for Day 1: Change // “You’re going to be fine.” // “I used to trust you.”

* * *

“Lea, where are you going?” 

Turning around, he looks over at the girl who reminds him so much of someone he thinks he knows, but can’t quite remember. It’s there at the forefront of his mind, but everytime he tries to see this unknown person, it’s a haze. Kairi walks over to him with a cheerful smile on her face, the constant twilight in this world that Merlin has brought them to another echo of his past. 

“Merlin said we could come and go as we pleased here, and it wouldn’t derail our training.” Lea scratches the back of his neck. “I need a break, Kairi. Don’t you want a break?” 

“Sure, but I know we have to keep training if we’re going to help Sora succeed.” 

It’s strange to think that after all he’s done, here he is - with the ‘good’ guys, helping to achieve a goal he’d tried to prevent when he was a Nobody himself. The amount of change he’s done since returning to this completed body of his would make anyone’s head spin, his own still grappling with the fact that there are certain things he still needs to atone for. 

He looks down at her, and returns her smile. “I know, but sometimes you gotta take a break. You’ll understand when you’re a bit older.” He winks, and opens a portal that’ll lead him to the Corridor of Darkness. “I won’t be gone long.” 

“Will you tell me where you’re going? What if I need to come and find you? What if Merlin needs you back here?” Kairi asks, but she keeps her distance from him. “Lea - be careful.” 

“I always am.” He shrugs, as he turns back towards the portal. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He doesn’t bother to say anything else to his new friend, and instead becomes enrobed in the Darkness. 

Traveling through the Corridors of Darkness, he knows it’s risky, but part of the reason he insists on not using the new clothes the fairies had made for him is so that he can utilize the method of travel with less worry about losing his heart. He steps out, and looks up at the place he used to call home for almost ten years. Literal darkness enrobes this world that’s supposed to be an in between world, according to Yensid, but it sure feels like it’s more saturated in Darkness than anything else. The large, white spires of the Castle That Never Was stand tall in front of him, giving him a good idea as to where he’d placed himself when coming out of his portal. 

The feeling of nostalgia hits him hard, as he makes his way towards the door on this level of the castle. He hasn’t been back here since that poor attempt at trying to make his keyblade appear - he had wanted them to see that he was good - that what he’d done for Xemnas before had been a means to an end, an end that he’d gladly repeat over and over if it meant that helped stop him. The one thing he hadn’t been expecting was Isa to attack him. He should have known, after not being able to find him, that the most logical place for him to be was back here, but the thought never crossed his mind. And he almost didn’t rescue Sora because of it. 

There aren’t any members of this new Organization walking around, making Lea feel a little less nervous as he makes his way through the castle. His former insignia appears at every turn, a constant reminder of what could have been, but he sought to change himself for the better. As he rounds a corner, he feels something grab onto him, and before he can utter a shout, he’s yanked into a portal. 

“What’s the big id-” His words are stopped by a gloved hand covering his mouth. He looks at the person that had pulled him into the portal, his eyes growing wide as he comes face to face with the person that he had come to see. “Mnnnn?” He tries to say the person’s name, but the gloved hand stays clamped over his mouth.

Two amber colored eyes, eyes that should be the color of the sky, stare at him with a narrowed gaze. “You shouldn’t be here, Lea.” Saïx pulls his hand away, and shakes his head. He looks around, and sees that they’re in the former Nobody’s old bedroom - Lea wondering why his best friend would bring him back here. 

“I could say the same thing to you!” He hisses, as he steps away from Saïx. “How’d you know I was here?” His old bedroom is a sight for sore eyes - the bed is still unmade, old popsicle sticks sit on top of the dresser by his bedside as a reminder of a different time. 

Saïx walks over to the window, and looks outside to the World That Never Was. “I happened to be up above when I saw you walk out of a portal. I didn’t think you would be stupid enough to come here.” 

“Well, you know me.” Lea grumbles. “Am I that predictable, or were you hoping that I was going to show up after that bullshit move you pulled on me?” 

The way Saïx’ shoulders drop let him know that there might be some truth in the question he’s just asked, which surprises him. “I did what I had to do in order to stick to the plan.” 

“Plan? What plan??” He starts to pace, ignoring how Saïx has now moved from the window, and is now sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re not going to do something to the kid again, are you?” He wrings his hands in front of his stomach. “I mean, besides the obvious - I know you and that stupid asshole are trying to get him to come to your side.” 

“I won’t deny that.” Saïx gives a small shrug of his shoulders, then pushes some of the hair that’s draped over his shoulder to be against his back. “Why are you here, Lea? There’s no one here to rescue this time.” 

Lea grits his teeth, and lets the initial jump to anger pass before speaking. “There’s you.” 

“Like I said, I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to come back here.” His eyes track the way Saïx moves, leaning back on his hand, in an almost comfortable fashion. “You’re wasting your time. You’re lucky it was me that saw you, and not someone like Number II.” 

Frustrated, he sits down on the bed, but stays as far away from him as possible. He crosses his arms over his chest, and hunches his shoulders forward. “I know I’m an idiot, but you can’t blame me for coming here.” 

“I never said I blamed you.” Another sigh leaves Saïx’ mouth. 

He’d forgotten about how _quiet_ this place is. After being with the keyblade kids for so long, he’s used to the constant talking, and how the world that they trained in - it felt full of _life_. There’s nothing like that here, and he’s surprised that he never noticed it before. Keeping himself closed off, he speaks softly. “I used to trust you.” 

“I know. To a fault, I might add.” 

Dropping his arms, he turns to look at Saïx. “To a fault?! You’re a fucking jerk, Isa.” The smirk he sees on his friend’s face lets him know that it was said as a joke, but really - it still packed a punch to his gut. “We’re supposed to be together in this.” 

“You have to understand that there are things happening here that I need to see through to the end.” Against his better judgement, Lea begins to move closer to where Saïx is sitting, but then a small shake of his head holds him back. “You really need to go.” 

“Is he expecting you?” Not that it would be any surprise to him if that were to be the case - but it hurts as much as it does now, as it did back when they were in the Organization together. 

Saïx shakes his head again. “No, he’s off with his Heartless, and I believe Young Xehanort.” 

“Then why do I need to go?” Afraid of the answer, he stands up from the bed, and walks back over to the window. “I hate that we’re not together right now. You and I - we’re supposed to have each other’s back. Not be on opposite sides again.” He inhales, then feels a few tears begin to fall from his eyes. “I went looking for you, you know. I looked _everywhere_ for you after I woke up like this.” 

“I’m sorry.” A gloved hand touches his shoulder, making the tears run a little faster down his face. “Really - I am.” 

“What are we supposed to do now, huh?” He turns around to look at him, wiping his face to get of his tears. “I go back to what I’m preparing for, and you go back to what you’re preparing for?” 

“Yes.” Saïx nods his head, the expression on his face one that Lea isn’t sure how to read. “For now.” 

“For now?! What does that mean?” 

“I can’t talk about it.” Expecting him to turn away, he’s happy when Saïx keeps his eyes locked onto his. “It will be over soon.” 

“Don’t talk like that.” He sniffles, shaking his head. “This isn’t a goodbye.” 

His best friend’s hands touch his face, as more tears fall from both eyes. “You’re going to be fine.” Saïx smiles, as both of his gloved thumbs stroke his cheeks. 

“Damn it, Isa…” Lea whispers, before lowering his head to give his best friend a kiss. The kiss lasts for only a few moments, but it’s enough for him. He feels Saïx kiss him back, fully expecting to be pushed away, but that small moment where they kiss one another _together_ \- it’s enough for now. He brings his arms around him, and hugs him tight, happy to feel Saïx return the pressure with his own arms.

“Leave, before they find you.” The words are spoken against his lips, Saïx kissing him one final time before pulling away. “We’ll meet up again soon.” 

“When?” 

“You’ll know when.” Saïx opens a portal, and begins to walk towards it. “I mean it, Lea. Don’t come back here again.” 

“I won’t.” 

He waits for Saïx to go through the portal before creating his own way through the Corridor of Darkness. His heart feels heavy, hating to leave Saïx behind, but he knows that whatever he’s got going on, he’ll be able to deal with it. He walks through his portal, and reappears outside of Yen Sid’s tower, wanting to check in with him before heading back to where Merlin and Kairi are waiting for him. 

“Merlin tells me you took a little break.” Yen Sid greets him, as he walks into his office. “Did your little break go well?” 

Lea shrugs, and looks out the tower window. “Guess we’ll find out sometime in the future. Could you let him know I’m ready to go back now?” 

“It would be my pleasure, Lea.” Yen Sid nods. 

He leaves, and comes back to his office a little while later, and sees Merlin waiting for him. With another small pep talk from Yen Sid, he follows Merlin back to where he’ll be training with Kairi again. 

“Do you feel better now?” Kairi asks, as they greet one another with a friendly hug. “You seem a little less mopey.” 

“Do I?” An image of Saïx comes up in his mind. _You’re going to be fine_. He has to trust him, even though he’d said before that he didn’t. They would get through this madness, one way or another. “Yeah, I think I am.” He nods, and makes his keyblade appear. “Ready to spar?” 

“I sure am!” 

“Then, let’s do this!” 

Saïx will be okay, as will he. He only hopes that once this is all over, they’ll be able to be together again. That’s really the only thing he wants. 


End file.
